Last Time
by wwlilcraz101
Summary: He swears this is the last time. His last night with her. His last night of cheating on his girlfriend. But is it?


**A/N: There will be a few parts to this. This is only part one and it started out with a pretty interesting theme. Haha. There are a few parts in here that sound like a chapter from my sex series **_**Getting Wet**_** but I wrote this first thinking I wasn't going to finish it. Okay so I think I only ended up using one line from the song in this chapter, so that there tells you it may become a long songfic. **

* * *

Randy sat in his hotel room focusing his eyes on the door. He was debating in his head what to do. He knew we wouldn't see Mickie for a few more days, because she was wrapping up an overseas tour. He tried as hard as he could to resist temptation but he once again caved in. He always did when it came to this. He shuffled up off the bed and grabbed his jacket before making his way out of the room.

* * *

He arrived at his destination and knocked lightly on the door. Within twenty seconds the door flew open and revealed someone he was all too familiar with. She smiled and moved out of the doorway, allowing him to enter. He closed the door behind him and shrugged his jacket off. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Before we do this"_ Randy sighed_ "You have to know, this is the last time"_

_**This the Last Time, It's the Last Chapter**_

_"Isn't it always?"_

He smirked for a second but soon let it fall from his face. _"This time, I mean it"_

_"Shh"_ She pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss grew more and more passionate by the minute.

He placed his arm around her back and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist as he did so. Orton sat her down on the bed and quickly climbed on top of her. He licked her lips cause her to smile before pulling his head towards hers and locking their lips.

While kissing Orton ripped her shirt off and began pulling at the bra. She broke the kiss and tugged at his shirt. That's when he then pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Only to turn the attention back to her covered breast. She began to sit up to take of the bra, but it was too late, he had already snatched it off and threw it on the floor. He saw a pout form at her lips and he couldn't help but smirk.

_"I'll get you a new bra" _He chuckled.

_"And shirt"_ She protested.

He nodded his head. He then leaned his head into her neck and planted gentle kisses, each kiss below the other, in till he reached her breast. Orton kissed her right nipple, causing her to moan.

He then placed his two hands on both sides of her pants along with her panties and pulled them off with one swift movement. She then sat up and began to undo his belt and pull his pants and boxers off.

Orton then pressed his naked body onto hers.

_"Wait"_ she moaned. He lowered his head as she reached over to the nightstand and pulled something out of it. She then handed him the package and he opened it, and slipped the content on his erected penis.

She took her hand and ran it across his bare chest. He lent his head down and kissed hand. Orton once again pressed his body against hers.

_"Wait"_ she once again called out.

_"What now?"_

She pushed him enough so she could slide out from under him. She then ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

_That's right, make him wait. This definitely won't be the last time. I'l be damned if I lose him to Mickie. Its bad enough we have to sneak around like this._ She thought to herself. She then fixed her makeup and walked out back into the room and turned on some music. Orton studied her. She then went directly in his view and smiled as she began to dance.

This only made Randy more excited.

She walked slowly towards him and then climbed onto his lap, this caused him to moan. She giggled and Randy lost, he quickly flipped her on to her back on the bed and inserted himself in her. She moaned loudly.

He continued to thrust into her and she could help but make noise and call out his name.

He then picked her up and placed her on top of him. She straddled him and began to move up and down.

"Randy!" She screamed as she felt herself reaching her peak. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips into his.


End file.
